Solo un poco más
by Vismur
Summary: Solo un poco más, y podrá alejar a esos buitres de lo que es suyo. Leve Shinkai.


_Título: Solo un poco más_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, humor, celos, posesividad, manipulación, malas palabras, e insinuaciones. No debe tomarse enserio._

 _Resumen: Solo un poco más, y podrá alejar a esos buitres de lo que es suyo. Leve Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **SOLO UN POCO MÁS**

 **One-Shot**

La espera nunca fue lo suyo, tener que sentarse y esperar, sin hacer nada, era realmente frustrante, pero Haibara ya le había dado su ultimátum, tres meses más, y la cura estaría en su poder, y regresaría a ser Shinichi Kudo de nuevo, y pondría todos sus asuntos en orden.

Primero, la Organización de Negro estaba fuera de circulación, así que no había peligro en volver, solo llenar un montón de papeleo que aún no terminaba. En segundo, Ran y él estaban en buenos términos, meses atrás se había dado cuenta, que la amaba, pero no de esa manera, y solo la estaba haciendo sufrir, así que terminó su pseudo-noviazgo por su bien, aun esperaba algunas lesiones cuando regresará, pero estaba completamente justificadas.

El tercero, tiene que ver con Kaito Kid, el infame ladrón revoltoso que le gustan las cosas brillantes, trucos de magia y jugar con la policía. Y su identidad civil, Kaito Kuroba.

Ellos habían llegado a un momento de revelaciones, donde encontraron un alma afín, y un peso menos en sus hombros, así que se habían vuelto inseparables, tuvieron que hacer un elaborado un plan, para que se pudieran conocer oficialmente fuera de los atracos, y nadie sospechará de ellos. Desde entonces ellos se encontraban de dos a tres veces por semana, y disfrutar de ellos mismos.

Como un punto para agregar, ellos están saliendo, aunque Kaito no lo sepa aún… ni los demás, y es por esto último, es que quiere regresar a su cuerpo real tan pronto se pueda, porque a última fechas, se ha dado cuenta de los buitres que quieren quitarle a su Kaito.

Aunque la espera lo mataba, no significaba que estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo el tonto, no señor, él estaba en guerra constante, siempre vigilante, y si tiene que usar su tamaño para tal fin, no iba a quejarse.

Su contrincante más duro, es la amiga de la infancia, Aoko Nakamori, ella era muy bonita, especialmente porque se parecía a Ran, y su forma de hablar a veces era adorable, pero, ella era el enemigo, así que no tuvo piedad, más veces de las necesarias, llegaba a interrumpir su tiempo juntos, como el lunes pasado.

\- Kaito, date prisa, realmente quiero conseguir un poco de pastel antes de ir de compras para la cena – Aoko jalo del brazo del mago.

\- No seas tan mandona, estamos en camino – murmuró siguiendo el camino.

\- Pero Kai… -

\- ¿Kaito Onii-chan? – una pequeña voz les interrumpió, el adolescente aludido dio vuelta.

\- ¡Conan-kun!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – inmediatamente se soltó del control de la castaña, y se fue de rodillas para alborotarle el cabello.

\- No hagas eso – con un puchero se alejó de la mano y se arregló a tientas su cabello – estoy consiguiendo sellos postales, la maestra nos dijo que consiguiéramos diferentes en diversas zonas de la ciudad, y comprobar si son iguales – terminó emocionado, dio una rápida mirada a la chica Nakamori, quien parecía un poco desconcertada.

\- ¿Vienes solo? – preguntó preocupado el mago, viendo a varias direcciones.

\- Ehm – Conan solo trató de parecer culpable.

\- Supongo que no, entonces yo te acompañare a buscar los sellos postales, y luego te llevaré a casa, ¿Qué tal eso? – preguntó satisfecho por su propia idea.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó vacilante Aoko, viendo el desarrollo, porque se suponía que iban a estar juntos hoy, hoy era su día especial, ¡Ella había comprobado tres veces a que este chico no aparecería aquí hoy!, porque a última fechas ella sentía que este mocoso, le quitaba el tiempo que Kaito y ella tenían.

\- Pero Aoko, no podemos dejarlo solo, quien sabe qué clase de pervertido se encuentre por ahí, y ¿si le pasa algo?, yo no podré vivir con ello – dijo teatralmente.

\- ¿Aoko Nee-chan? – preguntó con unos grandes ojos azules.

\- … - ella miró esos ojos, y algo se revolvió en su cuerpo, ella suponía que era la culpa, mierda, ella maldijo a los críos de 7 años que se parecía a Kaito de niño, y que podían hacer esa cara – bien, pero me la debes Kaito – refunfuño, mientras iba directo al centro comercial y comprar ingredientes para la cena.

\- Gracias Aoko – se despidió saludando alegremente.

Duraron un minuto de silencio.

\- Así que… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad el mago.

\- Una pista, no pretendía molestarte – dijo dejando caer su acto de niño bueno, y ponerse serio.

\- No es molestia, tienes la manía de meterte en problemas, así que mejor que mejor, y vamos a hacer tu encargo, y después iremos a cenar, al último te llevaré a casa – Kaito empezó a caminar, para llevarlo a la oficina postal, Shinichi le siguió, feliz con el éxito de su misión, después de todo, esto ya lo había hecho antes, y tenía todo el tiempo libre disponible, Kaito no necesitaba saber.

Aoko Nakamori era fácil, sin embargo, el contrincante más odioso era Saguru Hakuba, a diferencia del mejor amigo, él era un detective, significaba que se daba cuenta de detalles que otros no, aunque a veces se le pasarán algunas cosas importantes.

También era muy insistente, podía entender que Kaito no le agradará del todo, pero lo que más irritaba al pequeño detective sin lugar a dudas, es que era menos discreto en la forma de mostrar su interés, Kaito por supuesto que no se dio cuenta, el mago estaba más ocupado en jugarle bromas o hacerlo irritar, que en ver las señales.

Y para decirlo de forma de suave y directa, ellos se despreciaban. Si estaban en la misma habitación, el aire se volvía hostil, Kaito podía aligerar el ambiente con su brillo natural, pero sin el mago de intermediario, mucha gente podía notar que no estaban en buenos términos.

Hattori se dio cuenta de inmediato. Cuando le interrogo, él solo respondió.

\- Nos parecemos en algunos aspectos – su amigo solo levanto la ceja desconcertado, pero lo dejo ser.

Solo recordaba la primera vez que se habían quedado los tres solos. Corrección, la vez que Hakuba estaba siguiendo a Kaito, y él corrió al rescate.

\- Eres muy molesto, ¿por qué me estas siguiendo? – preguntó el mago, claramente enfurruñando.

\- Yo no te estoy siguiendo – contestó inmediatamente, tratando de controlar el pequeño rubor al ver esa expresión en el mago.

\- ¿Qué est…? – se interrumpió así mismo.

\- Kaito Onii-chan – murmuró una pequeña voz, quien corrió a las piernas del ladrón.

\- Oh, Conan-kun – expresó feliz - ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? – preguntó viendo alrededor - ¿vienes solo?

\- Si, se supone que me encontraría con el profesor Agasa y Ai-chan para ver una nueva cafetería, pero no los encontré, así que los llame, pero ellos tuvieron una emergencia, así que no vinieron, pero yo realmente quería ir a esa cafetería, ya que estoy aquí – dijo con un gran entusiasmo infantil.

\- ¿Una cafetería nueva? – pensó un momento – oh claro, yo sé cuál, te llevaré ahí – dijo sujetando la mano de Conan.

El medio japonés también les siguió, él no pudo dejar de notar que el asunto fue interrumpido de manera bastante perfecta. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, solo una mesa con dos sillas altas estaba disponible.

\- No hay problema señorita, Conan-kun puede sentarse en mis piernas – respondió fácilmente, ella no vio nada raro, confundiéndolos como hermanos. Hakuba también lo haría si no conociera mejor.

\- Es bastante agradable – murmuró Conan, una vez instalado en las piernas de Kaito, dándole una mirada petulante al otro detective, quien solo contrajo un poco su ojo izquierdo, porque entendió el mensaje.

\- Si lo sé – dijo ajeno Kaito – también tiene una gran colección de postres – informó viendo la carta.

\- Quiero tarta de limón y café – comunico, apoyándose en los muslos de Kaito más, y acurrucándose en el pecho del ladrón.

\- Por supuesto, tienen un especial de chocolate, así que pediremos eso – dijo con importarle que el niño, técnicamente lo estaba manoseando.

Oh al menos, eso es lo que estaba viendo Hakuba, Conan siempre tuvo esa atmosfera de que nada era lo que parecía, era un niño inteligente y misterioso, pero le irritaba de manera exponencial cuando lo encontraba, sentía que se burlaba de él en su cara, como si mostrará algo que él quiere pero no tiene.

Quizás Conan tenía un flechazo por Kaito, pero nada podía pasar, la edad estaba en medio, y el mago no parecía interesarle nadie de esa manera.

¿No?

Shinichi solo se reía en su cabeza, porque podía intuir algunos pensamientos del otro, pobre ingenuo, una vez que tuviera la cura, no habrá nada que le detenga.

Absolutamente nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **OMAKE:**

Si alguien dudaba que Shinichi era lindo, había momentos como estos, donde se erizaba como gato para llamar su atención de otras personas, cuando lo demostraba con creces.

Su lindo y precioso Shinichi, en la identidad de Conan haciendo todo lo posible para alejar a Aoko y Hakuba de su persona, y apareciendo al "azar" en lugares improbables, hacer actuaciones dignas del Óscar, y reclamarlo como suyo ante los demás sin ser tan obvio.

Todo al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultarlo de él, ¿no era adorable?, ¿Cómo si él no fuera el maestro del engaño, la manipulación, los disfraces y el seguimiento a escondidas?, pero Shinichi no tenía por qué saberlo, después de todo, era tan sexy y lindo así, celoso y alerta. Y sabía a ciencia cierta, que la cura estaría pronto disponible, y un Shinichi completamente adulto estaría en circulación pronto. Oh si, esto sería muy divertido en los próximos meses, el solo tenía que jugar que era ajeno, y tendría un gran espectáculo en sus manos, y quizás, en otras partes del cuerpo también.


End file.
